


Paradise Inn

by cowboykylux



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breastfeeding, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, Dom Flip Zimmerman, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Fingerfucking, Lactation Kink, Motorcycles, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Post-Pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Kylo Ren, Vaginal Sex, motel sex, public fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: In a small town just outside of Colorado Springs, there's a motel called Paradise Inn. The rooms are cheap, the furniture leaves much to be desired, the walls are thin -- but it's your favorite place to have filthy, raunchy, seedy sex with two favorite boys, Flip and Kylo.And there's a vacancy.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You, Kylo Ren/Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Paradise Inn

The engine quiets next to a big black motorcycle outside the shop, the familiar store-front bringing a smile to your lips. Flip turns the motorcycle off, and your arms relax around his middle, no longer concerned with falling off. It’s new, the bike, a surprise present you and Kylo worked on together. He builds them, these custom motorcycles, and he does a damn good job.

You’re excited to see him, Kylo. It’s been a couple days since you were able to get together, and even longer since you got to do what you were about to go ask.

“Be back in two shakes.” You kiss Flip’s cheek, and he smiles at you, gives your ass a light pat as you hop off the back of the motorcycle and head into the shop.

You catch your reflection in the mirror, black leather halter top and dark wash jeans. Flip’s Sherpa coat protects your arms, but you let it slip off your shoulders, wanting to catch Kylo’s attention. 

He’s there right in the front, looking up as the little bell dings for a new customer. You’re not any ol’ customer though, you’re special, you’re always special. Kylo excuses himself to the man he was talking to, and opens his arms for you.

“Kylo!” You let yourself get scooped up by this hulking man. His tattoos are on full display as they wind around you and hold you tight. You kiss him sweetly on the mouth, no tongue, not yet.

“Long time no see, sweets.” He huffs against your mouth with mock-offense, making you roll your eyes and pull away from him playfully. He throws up a hand in a wave to Flip who waves back, smoking his cigarette outside.

“You came over for dinner Friday night.” You point out.

“It’s Thursday.” Kylo counters, and you grin.

That grin, he knows that grin. He knows it, knows what it means. Trouble, that’s what. Trouble in the best of ways. His dick is already twitching in his jeans, he’s already getting hard for you, for what he knows is coming.

You back him up against the cashier counter, your hand hidden between your bodies as your palm rubs up and down the crotch of his jeans, feeling just how hard he is.

It makes your mouth water, so you grin.

“Let me make it up to you?” You whisper in his ear, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. You can feel it, when your other hand reaches up to cradle the back of his skull, his long black hair silky and soft through your fingertips.

“Hm?” He’s already lost in your touch, your smell, he shudders as your nails scrape lightly against his scalp.

“We got a babysitter; Flip and I are going to…go for a ride.” You look at him, really _look_ at him, nearly going cross-eyed from it, from trying to convey the true meaning of your words when you ask him, “Join us? Please?”

“Is – are you good for – you know – ” Kylo asks nervously, making you bite your lips with excitement.

“It’s been long enough and the doc cleared me, I’m good for it.” You reassure him. He sighs with relief, always careful with you, never wanting to hurt you. It had been nearly three months since giving birth to your daughter, and you were ready to get back into bed. “We missed you. I missed you.”

Your stomach does flips when he licks across his teeth and replies, “Let me get my jacket.”

You walk out of the shop together, and Flip pinches his cigarette to put it out when you get close enough. You cup Flip’s cheeks in your hands and kiss him deeply, tasting the Camel on his teeth, inhaling the sigh he gives you.

“Hey Flip.” Kylo says, reaching out to shake his hand.

“Thanks for coming.” Flip accepts it heartily, gives him the closest thing to a smile Flip ever gives anyone other than you.

“Always,” He shrugs, before reaching out and caressing the side of your face, “Who could ever say no to her?”

“Who would want to?” Flip agrees, and this time, Kylo is the one who almost smiles.

Your heart soars, watching your two favorite boys be good with one another.

“I’m riding with you the way there, and Flip the way back.” You tell Kylo, and he nods, one leg over his black hog and turning her on. You’re quick to follow, snuggling yourself against his back.

“Where to?” He asks Flip, because Flip’s the one who gives the orders when it’s the three of you.

“The usual place, but the diner first. I’m starving.” Flip replies easily.

With that, you all put on your helmets and the engines roar back to life, loud and nasty on the street as Kylo and Flip pull onto the open stretch of road ahead.

* * *

Sunset in the mountains is gorgeous, you can’t help but think. Kylo and Flip cruise at a steady pace, and you nestle your head against Kylo’s back, watching the world move past. The Rockies are have exploded into a beautiful purple landscape, the sky a tie-dyed vision of lavenders magentas and fuchsia. Kylo focuses on the winding path ahead, and you focus on the feeling of the hot leather seat between your legs, how the vibrations make your clit throb.

You’re glad it’s not a far way to the next town over, you’re glad, you don’t know if you’d be able to wait too much longer.

Speak of the devil, you think, as the streetlamps of the sleepy little town come into view. The anticipation thrills you, as the tires eat the road away, the little neon sign of the diner grows larger and larger, until Kylo and Flip are pulling up into the parking lot.

Flip immediately moves to you, winds his arm around your middle and tugs you close to his side. He and Kylo look like twins almost, which you think is funny because Kylo _does_ have twin brothers, and Flip certainly isn’t one of them.

Still, the hostess eyes them up and down, their dark hair, their strong intimidating statures, the way they’re both dressed in dark jeans and leather jackets…and you, in the middle of them, standing and waiting for a table.

“Smoking section, please.” Flip mutters, not one for wasting time.

She doesn’t say anything, just nods once and grabs a couple of menus. Not like you need them, you’ve come here one time too many, you know what you order, what you like. The waitress knows, she recognizes the three of you.

She doesn’t say anything, just gives you the menu at your table and lets you be.

You sit at one of those corner tables, the kind that’s one big booth that wraps around. Kylo slides in first, you after him, and Flip at the end, sandwiching you between them on the red and white leather seat.

A different woman comes over, much less suspecting than the first, barely looks up at you as she pulls out her little notebook, and a pen, asking you, “What’ll you have honey?”

“Number 2 combo?” You’re polite, overly polite because you know that you’ll have to make up for the brusqueness of the men on either side of you. “With a basket of fries, and a large vanilla shake with two cherries, please.”

“Boys?” The waitress asks.

“Double cheeseburger with no pickles, and a coke. Please.” Flip replies, smoking his cigarette, already handing her the menu. You smile and kiss his chin, the goatee tickling your lips for a moment or two.

“Same.” Kylo replies, and you squeeze his thigh, a little warning. “Please.”

You grin at him, and the waitress leaves without another word.

The diner is full, nearly every table is packed. You don’t care, neither of you do. Flip’s got one arm slung across the back of the booth, his leg crossed over his thigh. Kylo’s leaned back against the booth, his legs spread. They’re both hard and you wonder how long it’s going to be before Flip decides that he’s ready to go to the motel.

You thank the waitress for the food when it gets delivered, and immediately go for the milkshake. You pluck the cherries off the stem with your teeth and chew them slowly, before one at a time tying the stem into a knot with your tongue and teeth.

“One for my honey,” You kiss Flip, passing the first cherry knot into his mouth, before turning to Kylo and doing the same, “And one for my baby.”

“You’re real fuckin’ good at that ketsl, aren’t you?” Flip grins, chewing on the cherry stem for a moment, because your man isn’t nothing if he’s not a chewer, before pulling it out of his mouth and letting it rest on the little napkin coaster.

“I’ve had a lot of practice.” You tease, a little bubble of laughter escaping your throat.

“What’s so funny?” Kylo asks, his hand creeping between your legs, squeezing your thigh with his big palm.

“I’m just excited. I hope they have a room open.” You say honestly, earnestly in a way that has Kylo licking his lips, giving you a little half smirk. Flip smiles, smokes his cigarette.

“Yeah? Your pussy’s wet for it?” Kylo asks, his voice very low, deep and dark in your ear. It sends shivers up your spine, your thighs press together.

He smirks again, he can feel it with the hand creeping ever closer.

“Mmhmm, want a feel?” You dare, making his eyebrows shoot up a little, looking up to Flip.

“Here?” He asks, nodding slightly to the reminder that you’re all in a very public space. No one is looking at you, no one cares, everyone too preoccupied with their own affairs, their own dinner.

“Touch her.” Flip nods, baritone rumbling through your chest. “It’s okay.”

Kylo carefully, ever so subtly, pops open the fly of your jeans and wedges his hand into your underwear. His fingers slip and slide through the folds of your pussy, his cock throbbing in his own jeans as you spread your legs a little further. It’s all so discreet, no one would ever know what’s going on under that booth. Kylo’s good about things like that.

He rubs at your cunt for a while, your clit pulsing under the heat of his thumb, big and broad and rubbing soothing little circles that make your nerves short out, make you slurp a little harder on your milkshake. Your hand holds his wrist in place, you grind against the heel of it, and Flip tries his best not to grin.

You make the sweetest little sounds, doing your best not to move, not to be loud, not to be heard over the chatter of the diner, but when your eyes start to flutter and roll back, Kylo knows he has to stop.

“Pretty fuckin’ wet.” He eventually decides, pulling his hand away before you come, because it’d be bad if he got you coming right here – you come so loud after all – and buttons you back up.

“Well I gotta fit both of you, so it better be.” You turn back to Flip and kiss him a little, a couple chaste smooches against the warm skin of his throat.

“Oh is that what we’re doing tonight?” Kylo regards you and Flip carefully. You turn your attention to Flip too, eager to see what he has to say.

“Yeah, it is.” He says, before taking another bite out of the burger.

* * *

True to your word you ride over to the motel with Kylo, knowing that Flip will get you on the way back. With each second that passes, you only get more and more worked up, practically shaking as Kylo waits out in the motel parking lot, while you and Flip go inside to pay for the room.

“One room please.” Flip requests, already pulling out his fat wallet. He always carries cash for things like this – not that he’s got anything to hide from anyone, because you’re right there with him, but it just makes life a little less messy when there’s no paper trail.

The guy at the reception desk sees Kylo outside, and glances over at you carefully.

“How many people?” He asks, a little too suspiciously, but not suspiciously enough for either of you to give a shit.

“Oh a single king is fine.” Flip replies, his tone brooking no argument.

“Check-out’s at eleven.” The man says, sliding a single tarnished key attached to a Paradise Inn key-ring.

“Perfect, thank you.” You flash him a winning smile, and you pretend not to notice the way he stares after you as Flip holds open the door.

Lucky number 17, you find the door of your room easily. There’s not much, but then again you’re not here for a five star treatment. It’s small, brown shag carpeting from the door to the bathroom, with nothing more than a king sized bed, a black and white television on the dresser, and a lamp in the corner.

You barely get a second or two to take in the surroundings before Flip’s hands are on you. There’s a reason you wore the halter top, with one zip your tits are out and your nipples stiff against the cool air of the A/C. He rubs them with his rough thumbs, and you loop your arms around his neck as his hands travel lower lower lower, working on your jeans.

“Hi.” You say to him, your voice breathy and soft, excited.

“Hey honey-bunny.” Flip smiles back against your lips and then frowns at you like he’s angry about somethin’. He grabs your jaw and gives your face a little shake. “You’re so fuckin’ beautiful, you know that?”

“Mmhmm, but tell me anyway.” You grin, bratty and naked as he walks you back back back towards the king.

“Lay down on the bed, let me take a look at you,” Flip licks his lips, strikes up a cigarette and puffs the smoke thick and heavy into the air. He breathes out through his nose “Damn, _goddamn_ , you’re beautiful. We’re going to fuck you so hard you won’t know anything other than how beautiful you are.”

Flip works on unbuckling his belt, sliding it slowly out of the loops. You watch the movement, and so does Kylo.

“Did you bring the camera?” Kylo asks, knowing that sometimes, the first time Flip fucks you he likes Kylo to take pictures, all sorts of pictures from all sorts of angles.

Flip surprises him by shaking his head.

“No, not this time, this time’s just for the three of us. Come here.” He tells Kylo, turns him so that he’s facing you on the bed. You’ve pulled down the comforter and have thrown it to the floor so it doesn’t get too filthy, arms and legs spreading out beautifully in the sheets. Flip gives Kylo a gentle nudge, asks, “Do you want to kiss her?”

“Yes sir.” Kylo’s response is quick, and it makes Flip hum out in approval.

“Kiss her nice and slow, finger her open I want her ready for me by the time I’m done with my cigarette.” He pats Kylo on the back, and with the new permission, climbs up onto the bed with you.

He pulls your body to his, so that you’re facing one another on your sides, those muscular biceps flexing as they hold you close. Before he can really start, you tug the black t-shirt over his head, his chest exposed to you. Your hands splay across his pecs, and you gasp happily into his mouth as his left hand finds your pussy with his eyes closed.

“Your cunt’s so tight baby, how’d you manage that?” Kylo murmurs against your lips, thrusting one finger, then two, then three inside.

“Magic – oh!” Your eyes shoot open as he pushes those three fingers inside you up to his knuckles. He keeps them there are rubs against your walls, spreads his fingers, stretching you carefully. Your hips push down on his hand and you gasp again, this time a little harder. Immediately, Kylo’s other hand clamps down around your mouth.

“We can’t be too loud sweets.” He whispers, not stopping his pace at all, not letting up on your pussy, “These walls are thin, we can’t have anyone hearing you, they’ll know how much of a cockslut you are.”

“Kylo,” You whine, the sound muffled against his palm but still legible enough for them to hear, “I’m gonna come, Flip? Flip I’m – ”

Flip’s been smoking his cigarette at the foot of the bed, watching Kylo touch you, watching Kylo prepare you for him. He nods, even though you can’t see it, your eyes shut tight from the sensation of Kylo’s fingers stuffed up your pussy.

“You get to come as many times as you can tonight ketsl, don’t hold them back.” Flip rubs your calf soothingly, smirks at how your toes are curled and how your thighs tremble already.

“Thank you Philly -- ohh your hand’s just so fucking _big_ Kylo, pleaseplease – a little harder please -- !” You encourage, and Kylo listens, always listens to what you say, to what you want. He’s a little rougher with you, a little faster, his fingers stiffening and curling inside you to rub against your gspot so that you can get out a quick orgasm before the night really begins.

He doesn’t even have to touch your clit before your body is snapping up for a split second, relaxing right after, shocks of pleasure ricocheting inside your brain.

“She’s ready for you.” Kylo kisses you softly and carefully eases his fingers out of your pussy.

You’ve done this often enough, you know what’s coming, but it still thrills you every time, still sends a jolt of adrenaline up your chest. Your ribs ache for it, for the feeling of being pressed between them, your orgasm glowing over your body as Flip puts his cigarette out.

“Good, hold onto her for me, hold her steady.” Flip tells Kylo.

Manhandling you, Kylo leans against the headboard of the shitty bed that squeaks and creaks and groans, and pulls your back against his chest. It’s broad and warm and already covered in a sheen of sweat, and you grin blissed out and in love, as you watch Flip shuck off his clothes.

Kylo wraps his hands beneath your thighs and holds them open. Flip smiles and kisses your pussy sweetly, swipes his tongue through the come and slick between your legs just once, before licking it off his lips and swallowing it down.

You let out a long moan when Flip pushes the head of his cock into you, your hips widening for him as you adjust yourself back against Kylo’s chest. Kylo kisses your neck, sucks on your earlobe while Flip bottoms out inside you, the feeling of fullness all the way up to your cervix making your knees want to fight Kylo’s grip.

“Flip,” You whine, your mouth seeking his, “Holy shit that’s good.”

“Kylo, rub her clit for me.” Flip smiles against your lips, sucks on your tongue as he rolls his hips against yours. Kylo’s fingers find their way back to your clit and he presses down with steady pressure in little circles. Flip groans as the sound of his cock thrusting in and out of you fills the air, “Your pussy’s so wet, pretty girl.”

“O-oh!” You moan, before suddenly, the overstimulation has your nipples leaking, making your eyes snap open with embarrassment, “Oh fuck, I’m sorry I – ”

“What’s that?” Kylo says, as Flip stops fucking you for a minute.

“Milk, shit, hand me the little towel?” You groan, one hand covering your face as Kylo lets your legs down, as Flip gives you some space.

“No – !” Kylo’s brain short-circuits, realizing that it’s your breastmilk, suddenly strangely fiercely protective of it. He doesn’t want it to go to waste, not something so precious as that, something that comes from you, something for the life that you’ve created with Flip. “No I’ll, can I -- ?”

You and Flip look at each other, before looking back at him, and he feels his heart hammer in his chest. He doesn’t know how to explain it, he just…he just thinks it would be wrong to wipe it away, not when…not when he could savor it.

“Of course you can.” You whisper, and this is new, this is something you haven’t done before, either with Flip or with Kylo or anyone else.

But damn, you’re eager to try.

Kylo shuffles out from under you, and you settle down onto the mattress again. Flip moves over you again, his arms holding your legs up around his hips as his cock sinks back into your cunt. Kylo licks up the milk that’s dripped from your nipples and sighs at the taste, his finger returning to your clit as he lays himself down so his head can rest on your sternum, your breast in his other hand as he latches himself to your nipple and sucks.

“Mmmmm.” You moan, one hand pulling Flip down to make out with him as he fucks you, your other hand carding gently through Kylo’s hair.

The sensation is overwhelming – the suction on your nipple as Kylo drinks his fill, his rough fingers on your clit, Flip’s cock dragging in and out of you, in and out in and out it drives you insane, it drives you over the edge, it makes your back arch and your toes curl and your eyes sting with pleasure, with the overstimulation on all ends.

“Aw fuck, fuck Flip – Kylo – fuck I’m – ” You’re hiccupping, panting, sweat sweat sweating all over and Flip knows you’re going to come again, he speeds his hips up, brings you closer closer closer, and you’re sobbing out their names, “Flip, Ky! Please!”

You come hard on Flip’s cock on Kylo’s fingers, cunt clenching down around them. Flip fucks you through it, you’re not done yet, not yet, not even getting started.

“You think you can take both of us?” Flip asks you seriously, sweetly, calmly. He doesn’t want to hurt you, never wants to hurt you, and so he makes sure you can handle it.

“Please!” Your eyes are clouded from orgasm as it rips through you, but there’s clear certainty in your voice when you shudder through the pleasure that you want, that they’re going to give you.

“Ky.” Flip places a sweating hand on his back, getting his attention. Kylo nods, pulls off of your nipple and licks up the droplets of milk that linger on his red swollen lips.

Kylo lays down on his back, and Flip gets off of you, grabs you carefully and settles you right on Kylo’s cock. It’s roughly the same size as Flip’s, although not as thick around the shaft, and you’re boneless above him as you sink down on it with a great big moan.

Flip kneels behind you, and whispers into your ear to relax as he pushes his cock inside your pussy too. You let your hips drop to accommodate them, and your nipples leak onto Kylo’s stomach as you cry, it’s too good, it’s so much and not enough because neither of them are moving and if they don’t start to move soon you might just lose your mind.

“You’re doing so good baby.” Flip’s hands hold you up, you can’t do it yourself, you’re drooling all over yourself and trying your best not to scream. Still, Flip asks, “Does it feel good?”

“Uh-huhh, you’re both really fucking big I – oh!” You let a big string of drool land on Kylo’s face, and he just licks it up, eyes wide, pupils blown black with lust. You can barely see one another in the shitty light of the lamp, but it’s enough to see how fucking hungry they both are for you.

“I’m going to come soon.” Kylo grunts out.

Now that he’s got his cock in you too, he’s starting to lose the ability to form coherent sentences. The tightness of your pussy and the friction of Flip’s cock rubbing against his own have his whole body tensing and flexing, shuddering and shaking as you moan and cry cry cry on top of him.

“Not fucking yet.” Flip growls through clenched teeth.

“Flip,” You sob, rocking back on the two cocks that can barely fit inside you, on the cusp of another orgasm that you’re almost afraid is going to hurt from how good it’ll be.

Flip thrusts into you harder, faster, he’s close too, you know he is, you can tell, can tell with how he’s starting to bite down on your shoulder, bite enough that he could break skin.

“No, not yet.” Flip shakes his head, hair sweaty and falling in his face as he corrals your body up and off him, with a harsh, “Pull out of her. I’m gonna come in you okay ketsl?”

“Please Flip, fill me up honey.” You cry into his mouth as he kisses you deeply, passionately, rolling you onto your sides so he can have one hand on your hip and the other splayed out across your back.

He grunts with a muffled shout against your lips and comes, shoots a hot thick load into your cunt and groans through it, hips pushing it deeper. He stays like that for a few moments, before forcing himself to pull out of your throbbing aching pussy. His come oozes onto your folds, drips and pools onto your slit. He strokes himself to make sure that every last drop gets on your pussy, before he collapses down onto the mattress with a loud groan, chest heaving.

“Fuck my come back into her, slowly Kylo.” Flip orders the man who had been fucking his fist to keep himself from shouting out your name. Kylo’s so quick to scramble back on top of your body, that Flip lets out a chuckle as he lights another cigarette and breathes, “Go slow, don’t come yet.”

“She’s so hot, you’re so fucking hot, sweets.” Kylo moans as he rubs the head of his dick into Flip’s come, pushes it through your folds and into your cunt. The squelch is slick, heady and so thick, the room smells so much like sex that Kylo almost blacks out from that alone, from the all consuming feeling of you.

“Thank you Kylo.” You slur your words, blissed out of your mind, the world moving in slow motion as Kylo takes long drags in and out of your pussy, pushing more of Flip’s come back into your body with each thrust.

“C-can I come, Flip, _please_ ,” Kylo sweats all over you, it drips down from his nose, the ends of his hair. He drools into the pit of your throat, and Flip breathes smoke through his nostrils like a great languid dragon, watching your face.

“No, not until she comes one more time.” Flip smiles at you softly, turning your face to meet his as he kisses you, his tongue hot and thick against yours as he sucks on your bottom lip. “You’re gonna come like this, aren’t you ketsl?”

“P-Phil I – _yesyes_ I –” You cut yourself off and come for the last time of the evening, nothing but sensations, lights and sounds and feeling all around you. You feel like you can taste it, up in your throat, how much come there is inside you. Your hands rub at your lower stomach, it’s like you can feel it, sloshing around inside you. “I’m so full.”

“Here honey-bunny,” Flip gives Kylo a nod, “You can take some more, here.”

Kylo comes so hard that his arms give out on top of you, and he falls with a thud onto your messy chest. You’re all disgusting, covered in spit and tears and sweat, milk and come, all mixing all over these sheets. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you make a reminder to leave more cash for the maid in the morning. 

Everything is quiet, as the three of you catch your breath. Kylo comes in you just as much as Flip does, and you moan in the back of your throat at the thought of it mixing together, your two favorite boys inside you.

“Thank you Philly, thank you Ky.” You mumble, your eyes shut, mind already starting to drift off to sleep. You’re exhausted, after all that, and the pillowcase is cool and so inviting.

“You’re welcome sweets.” Kylo pulls out of you, his cock softening enough that you only wince a little from the overstimulation.

“Anything for my girl.” Flip pulls you to him once again, never wanting you too far away, wanting you close to him.

“Sleep?” You tuck your head under his chin, already snuggling against him, not caring about anything else in the entire world other than the heartbeat underneath your cheek.

“No, no not yet, we gotta get cleaned up.” Flip cards his fingers through your tangled knotted hair, picking apart the sweatier pieces and coaxing you up with little kisses. “C’mon ketsl, shower time.”

“I can’t get up.” You complain, and Flip chuckles because after the night you just had, he’d be surprised if you’d be okay to walk for a couple of days.

It was a good thing the weekend was just around the corner, he thinks, because he doesn’t envision you getting out of bed at all when he gets you back home, when you leave the motel in the morning. Still, you can’t not shower and use the bathroom, so he pats Kylo’s shoulder.

“Ky, give me a hand?” He asks, hoping to get some help from the man.

Thankfully, Kylo’s awake enough to shoulder some of the weight as the three of you shuffle your way to the bathroom. The hot water is blissful on your sore muscles, and you groan and moan and sigh with happiness as big strong hands wash your body, your hair, your face.

In the morning, the three of you will sneak out well before anyone will have any clue that you’ve gone. You’ll wrap your arms around Flip’s middle as he rides the motorcycle back towards home. You’ll pick up your daughter from your dear friend who knows what you get up to and doesn’t judge, and whenever anyone else asks where you’ve been, well…you won’t be lying when you tell them paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw


End file.
